


Of Blueberries and Airbenders

by hufflebadgerinthetardis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pemzin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebadgerinthetardis/pseuds/hufflebadgerinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though exhausted and consumed with training Korra and the problems in Republic City, Tenzin agrees to take his family blueberry picking after his children beg him to go. While their children pick blueberries, Pema and Tenzin chat and Pema helps to remind Tenzin that he will never need to face his problems alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blueberries and Airbenders

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy one shot that popped into my head. Enjoy and happy reading.

Pema smiled as she watched her children go running, weaving in and out of the bushes bearing the fruit they had come to pick. The area was secluded and safe enough that she had given each child a bucket and instructions to not go out of shouting distance before turning them loose.

“I hope you have a good number of dishes in mind to prepare all the blueberries they are going to come back with.” Tenzin said from his spot in the shade, lying against Oogie.

Pema’s smile faded as she took in the worn form of her husband. Between training Korra and dealing with the Equalist threat his hours at work had become long and stressful. He had come with them to the blueberry patch that day only because the children had begged him. They were eager to spend an uninterrupted day with their father but it was easy to see that the Master Airbender was exauhsted.

“I only need one dish, blueberry pie. We set our three children free in a blueberry patch with little supervision. I'd be surpirsed if there are enough berries in their buckets at the end to make even one pie.” Pema told him, walking over to lie next to her husband.

His arm came around her and pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. For several moments they simple lay together, listening to the distant sounds of their children’s laughter as they ran and ate blueberries.

“You are troubled,” Pema stated.

Tenzin looked down at her, taking in the furrowed brow and slight frown that told him better than her words just how worried she was. With a slight smile he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry about me Pema, I’m fine.” He told her.

“You love blueberries almost as much as the children do and yet you are here with me instead of running around with them. You are exhausted Tenzin, don’t deny it. I would help you if I can.” She told him stubbornly.

Her tenacity still astounded him, even after all their years together. It always made him laugh when visiting dignitaries or even other Acolytes would comment on how calm and gentle his wife was. They never suspected that beneath the serene surface of his wife lay stubbornness to match a rhino tiger, particularly where members of her family were involved.

“I’m simply tired Pema, work has been stressful of late, nothing for you to worry about.” He repeated, attempting to placate her.

Her answering expression made it quite clear to him that his attempt had failed and so he quickly looked around, trying to think of a way to distract her from her worry.

“Although,” He said as she opened her mouth to speak again, “I do love blueberries and I am tired as you pointed out, far too tired to go and pick any myself. Would you be willing perhaps to go and pick some for us to enjoy?”

She gazed at him for a few moments as though she could sense his attempt to distract her but then she smiled at him and nodded, getting up to gather a pail and walk over to the nearest bush. She picked the sweet berries for a few minutes before returning with a good amount in the bucket.

“How are they?” He asked as he watched her pop a few of the berries into her mouth.

She tilted her head as she considered his question and then, with a grin that showed that her children did not get all of their mischievousness from Tenzin’s side of the family, curled up next to him and brought her lips up to meet his.

Tenzin’s eyes widened a bit before he regained his senses and responded, pulling her closer to him. She tasted of blueberries and as they kissed he felt warmth spread through him, draining the built up tension from his body.

“Well, how were the berries?” Pema asked slyly when they at last broke for air.

Tenzin smiled his first true smile in days and cast his gaze out, picking out his three children far off in the distance, still running and doing far more eating of blueberries than picking of them.

“I don’t know,” He told he as reached down to offer her another berry from the bucket. “I think I'll need another taste.”

Pema smiled as she leaned in again, happy that she had thought of the trip to the blueberry patch. For her family it seemed blueberries really could solve anything.


End file.
